Mlp Princesses of Harmony
by Glitter Flutter
Summary: I've always wanted to do this for along time and know I've got round to it! Enjoy and there will be more chapters soon ;)


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

The Princesses of Harmony

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Wait a second, that's it! I Understand now! I know how to fix the spell!" Twilight Sparkle and her friends made their way back to the Library. There she opened the spell book of Star Swirl the Bearded and began to rewrite the spell. "From all of us together. Together we are friends. With the marks of our destinies made one there is magic without end." The very moment Twilight placed to period her Element of Magic glowed activating all of the other elements. The element shot beams of magic at Twilight whose element shot similar beams at the others. All six were surrounded by their own sphere of light. Spike saw the light from outside and burst into the library only to find six scorch marks in the shapes of the girls' Cutie Marks.

"This is Star Swirl's secret masterpiece? A vaporize everypony in the room including yourself spell?" Spike said as he began to panic. "What am I going to tell their families?"

***

The girls found themselves floating in a starry place. "Hello? Where are we? What is this place?" Twilght asked.

"Cool!" Pinkie Pie said noticing the echo. "Echo! Echo!"

"This is awesome! We're the first ponies in space!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ponies in Spaaaaace!" Pinkie said.

"Twilight are you sure that the spell was supposed to bring us here? Applejack asked.

"I would like to go home now." Fluttershy squeaked.

"Can we even go back?" Rarity asked.

It was then that they all noticed a figure coming toward them. It was blurry at first but then it became apparent that it was Princess Celestia. "Congratulations girls I knew you could do it."

Twilight was hugged by Celestia as she asked. "Princess I don't understand. What did we do?"

"You did something today that's never been done before. Something the even a great unicorn like Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do. Because he did not understand friendship like you all do. The lessons you all learned in Ponyville have taught you well. You have all proven that you are ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

As they all began to walk down a starry path they were suddenly surrounded by images of all of their pasts. Celestia began to sing.

You've come such a long, long way.

And I watched each of you from that very first day.

To see how you might grow.

To see what you might do.

To see what you've been through.

And to see all the ways you've all made me proud you.

It's time now for a new change to come.

You've all grownup and your new lives have begun.

To go where you will go.

To see what you will see.

To find what you will be, for it's time for you to fulfill your destinies!

At those words a light from each mare's heart matching their elements emerged and enveloped them.

***

Above Ponyville Spike saw six bright lights in the night sky. Each of the looked very similar to Cutie Marks he knew. They lights descended in front of the library and as the light faded he could make out the shapes of six very familiar ponies. "Guys? Is that you?"  
The six stood up all of them with both wings and horns.

Applejack was the first to speak. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Ha! We all got bigger, better and stronger wings know! Awesome! Now we all can be flying buddies!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Why we have all become Alicorns! I didn't even know that was possible." Rarity said.

"Alicorn Party!" Pinkie screamed as she flew by and used her new magic to make confetti and balloons appear while she blew on a noise maker.

"Wow, we all look just like princesses." Fluttershy said.

"That is because you are princesses." It was Celestia who had just flown down.

"Huh?" The girls said.

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie said as she used her new magic again to make a glass of water appear drank it and then spat it out. She was learning fast.

"A Princess? Each of us?"

Celestia put her hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "Since the day you all met here in Ponyville you all displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course in each you own way the leadership of a true princess." Celestia looked at Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight each respectively as she said this.

"But does this mean that I won't be your student anymore?" Twilight asked.

"Not in the same way as before. I will still be here to help and guide you and this does not mean you have to abandon you dreams or responsibilities here. But we're all now students to all of you too. You six are an inspiration to us all." Celestia and Spike bowed down to their new princesses.

"But what do we do now? Is there a book about being a princess we read?" Twilight asked.

"Does being a princess automatically make me the leader of the Wonder Bolts?" Rainbow Dash added.

"What if my animal friends don't recognize me with this horn?" Fluttershy worried.

"Oh, now that I'm taller I will have to alter my entire wardrobe." Rarity gasped.

"Will my family have to be move to Canterlot?" Applejack wondered.

"Can I plan the next Grand Galloping Gala?" asked.

Celestia giggled. "There will be time for all of that later."

***

The next morning in Canterlot The ceremony had begun. All of the girls' closet friends and family were in attendance as Celestia began to speak. "We are gathered today to celebrate a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie have all done extraordinary things since Twilight had come to live in Ponyville. They even reunited me with my sister, Princess Luna." Celestia looked at her sister for a moment. "But today they did something extraordinary. Together they created new magic proving that they ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princesses. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time ever the Princesses of Harmony!"

They each came out wearing beautiful gowns. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all wore necklaces modeled after their elements. As the new princesses entered six mares baring banners each with the Cutie Mark one of the princesses began to sing.

The Princesses of Harmony cometh.

Behold, behold.

These Princesses here before us.

Behold, behold, behold!

The Princesses of Harmony cometh.

Behold, behold, behold, behold!

The Princesses are here!

They were all given a crown modelled after there elements. Out on the balcony Celestia said. "Shouldn't one of you princesses say something?" It was unanimous that Twilight should speak.

"A little while ago my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I really didn't care much about; but now, on a day like today, I can honestly say that we wouldn't be standing here if weren't for the friendship we made with each other. We each taught each other something about friendship and for that I will always be grateful. Today we consider ourselves the luckiest ponies in Equestria. Thank you friends, thank you everypony."

Inside each new Princess took some time to be with family. Twilight was approached by her brother.

"Twilight, I'm so proud of you." Shining Armor said.

Twilight noticed a small tear. "Are you crying?"

"Of course not! It's liquid pride! Totally different thing."

Applejack had gathered her family around her. "Now don't you fret non Granny, Ah won't be forgetting my roots."

"Oh, I know young'un. It would take a lot more than a fancy horn or a pair of wings to make an Apple forget where she comes from." Granny Smith said.

Applejack then turned to Apple Bloom. "Now, Apple Bloom; I'm going to have a lot of new responsibilities and since you're getting older I am counting on you to help keep the farm running when I am away. But I promise that I will always come home when you need me and I will be there for every reunion."

"You can count on me Sis." Apple Bloom said.

"And you Big Mac, you'll keep an eye her?"

"Eeyup."

Rarity's family also had words to share. "Who would have thought that all this time I called you princess that it was prophetic?" Rarity's father said.

"Now your dreams have come true." Rarity's mother said.

"Well I still need to find Mr. Right but I just want to say that I could not have wished for a better family to call my own. Sweetie Bell, now that I have fulfilled my destiny I cannot wait to see what yours holds. If you need my help with anything just let me know."

"I love you big sister." Sweetie Bell said with tears of joy.

Rainbow Dash brought someone to introduce to her father. "Dad this is Scootaloo, the filly I've taken under my wing."

"Nice to meet you Scootaloo." Rainbow's dad, Rainbow Star said.

"So you are still going teach me how to be a great flyer like you?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'd never leave you hanging." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash you are the most awesome princess ever!"

Pinkie Pie saw her family along with the Cakes at the other side of the room. They all had smiles on their faces and for her family they were bigger than the ones they had when she threw her first party. "Hey everypony I'm so glad you're all here."

"Pinkamena, we are all so proud of you." Her mother said.

"Who would have thought that from just a humble rock farm a princess would be born?" Her father Clyde mused.

"I still can't believe my sister is a princess!" Inkie said.

"Guess it goes to show that you never know who will become what." Blinkie added.

Pinkie turned to the Cakes. "Now because I know Princess Cadence did some babysitting in her time I want you to know you can still count on me as your go to babysitter."

"Oh, Pinkie." Cup Cake said.

"You don't know how happy that made us. The twins love you." Carrot Cake said.

From their carrier the babies reached for Pinkie. "Prwincess!" They both said.

Fluttershy gasped as a hoof touched her shoulder. "Oh, Aunt Poesy."

The yellow coated earth pony with a faded pink mane and flower cutie mark smiled. "When you first came to me in Ponyville after you got your Cutie Mark I knew you something special ahead of you. I was so proud when you took over after I retired. But now it is time I come out of retirement so I can watch over your animal friends when you cannot be there."

"Oh, Aunt Poesy, thank you." Fluttershy had tears in her eyes.  
The princesses came back together. "Way to go with that speech Twilight!" Applejack said.

"Best coronation ever!" Pinkie cheered.

"I love you girls." Fluttershy said.

"I know we all share the same feelings." Twilight said.

***

Outside each new princess rode in her own carriage as Twilight led in a song.

Life in Equestria shimmers!

Life in Equestria shines!

And we know for absolute certain…

…that everything…

…yes, everything…

…,yes everything is certainly fine.

It's fine.

They all took off for their first flight together and said. "Yes everything is going to be just fine!"


End file.
